Mission: The Eufaula Tunnel
;Tunnel Investigation Mint wants you to take a look at the Eufaula Tunnel they're building to give a second opinion on what's causing the small earthquakes when they drill. A small quake caused the tunnel to collapse. Follow Remington and check out what's going on. |type=Main |time=None |location=Eufaula Desert |details=(in no particular order) ;Mission 1 *Prepare Building Materials ** Wooden Pillar (0/4) ;Mission 2 *Prepare Building Materials ** Large Pipe (0/2) ;Mission 3 *Prepare Building Materials ** Iron Wooden Plank (0/6) ;Mission 4 *Prepare Building Materials ** Steel Shell (0/2) ;Tunnel Investigation *Head to the Tunnel *Enter the Tunnel *Leave the Tunnel |rewards= Mission 1, 2, and 3 * Relationship +20 * Reputation +90 * Experience +1800 * Gols +1000 ;Mission 4 * Relationship +20 * Reputation +90 * Experience +1800 * Gols +1500 ;Tunnel Investigation * Painting: Distant Mountains +1 * Reputation +90 * Experience +300 |prev=The Portia Bridge |next=Rescue in Ingall's Mine }}Mission: The Eufaula Tunnel is a main mission available after completing Mission: The Portia Bridge. It can be taken from the Commission Board in the Commerce Guild. This mission consists of four different parts, each with a different task. The order in which to take these commissions do not matter. Another mission occurs with Mint standing outside the Workshop to inform the player that there have been small earthquakes since the start of the drilling project. Mint wants the player to give a second opinion and check it out. This mission is completely separate from the four commissions and can be taken simultaneously. Description Part one ;Mission 1 We're in need of 4 Wooden Pillars for the ceiling and walls for the Eufaula Tunnel, please help collect them, thanks. ;Mission 2 We're in need of 2 Large Pipes for the ceiling and walls for the Eufaula Tunnel, please help collect them, thanks. ;Mission 3 We're in need of 6 Iron Wooden Plank for the ceiling and walls for the Eufaula Tunnel, please help collect them, thanks. ;Mission 4 We're in need of 2 Steel Shells for the ceiling and walls for the Eufaula Tunnel, please help collect them, thanks. A&G Company Part two Mint wants you to take a look at the Eufaula Tunnel they're building to give a second opinion on what's causing the small earthquakes when they drill. A small quake caused the tunnel to collapse. Follow Remington and check out what's going on. Conduct of the mission After completing the Portia Bridge to the Eufaula Desert, Albert begins the next phase of the project: to build the Eufaula Tunnel. He posts four different commissions on the Commission Board in the Commerce Guild. Mission 1 The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: * "Right-o, nice quality, thanks!" If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: * "With this, we can start the drilling of the tunnel once Mint gets back here in a few days." Mission 2 The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: * "Right-o, nice quality, thanks!" If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: * "With this, we can start the drilling of the tunnel once Mint gets back here in a few days." Mission 3 The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: * "Right-o, nice quality, thanks!" If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: * "With this, we can start the drilling of the tunnel once Mint gets back here in a few days." Mission 4 The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: * "Right-o, nice quality, thanks!" If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: * "With this, we can start the drilling of the tunnel once Mint gets back here in a few days." Conduct of the secondary mission While in the process of building the tunnel, Mint informs the player that there have been small earthquakes whenever they drill. He wants the player to give a second opinion on the events happening in the project. * "Hey , sorry to bother you so early. We're having an issue with the Eufaula tunnel, can you come by and take a look?" * "What kind of issue?" * "We're not sure, there's been multiple mini-quakes since we started drilling. I've halted the excavation for now. The Civil Corps' also checking it out, but I want a Builder's opinion." Head to the Tunnel Upon arriving, Remington is standing outside the tunnel. * "Woah-ho, hold it there, can't let you in, Arlo and Sam are in there checking to see what's causing the earthquakes." * "Mint wanted me to take a look as well." * "Uh uh, no can do. Arlo's orders. Until they can figure out the mini-quakes, no one goes in." Suddenly, another quake occurs, causing one of the construction workers to come out. The worker says that there was a collapse in the tunnel, causing Remington to head inside. * "Oh no, no, no, no. Arlo, Sam?" * "Can anyone hear me?!" * "We're here!" * "Arlo?!" * "Yeah, Sam and Mint are here too. We're okay!" * "Thank the heavens, you had me worried for a sec!" * "Keep on worrying! We're not that okay! Mint's hurt! The collapse caused a cave in, we're in some kind of underground passage, and I think it's a part of the old shafts." * "You mean the one linkin' up to the ole mine?" * "Yeah, that's the one, there's a locked door here, see if you can unlock it from the other side." Screech! * "What was that?!" * "We're not alone down here, hurry!" * "Sam? Sam?!" * "Come on , we've gotta hurry!" Leave the Tunnel Remington and the player exit the cave and meet Gale outside. * "I came as fast as I could, did you find anyone in there?" * "Yes sir! Arlo, Sam, and Mint are trapped in there, we're going to use the ole mine shafts to try to get to them." * "That old mine over there? That's going to be dangerous! Here, take these with you, I'll try to get more help from town. Be careful!" ** Dried Apricot +5 ** Simple Ointment +5 * "Do you have anything else to prepare? I'll wait for you at the entrance to the mine. Make it fast!" Places of interest *Eufaula Desert Rewards ;Mission 1, 2, and 3 * Relationship +20 * Reputation +90 * Experience +1800 * Gols +1000 ;Mission 4 * Relationship +20 * Reputation +90 * Experience +1800 * Gols +1500 ;Tunnel Investigation * Painting: Distant Mountains +1 * Reputation +90 * Experience +300 The Eufaula Tunnel